


Kick back and relax

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: At the end of a long day, there was nothing better than coming home and being pampered by the love of his life.





	Kick back and relax

Kick back and relax

* * *

Levi grumbled under his breath as he readjusted his gym back over his shoulder, not even bothering to mask his loud sigh as he began walking up the stairs to his and Eren's apartment.

Today was, for the lack of a better word, complete shit.

You see, Levi was a military instructor at one of the training facilities about forty five minutes from his home, having once been in the military himself before he was honorably discharged due to medical reasons, he thought the job would be easy.

It's pretty straight forward if you ask him.

The instructor gives out orders and the other dumbasses are supposed to follow them.

Fairly easy, right?

Well, in theory yes.

Apparently the morons he was in charge of thought it would be so _fucking funny _if they didn't listen to his instructions today.

Woo boy was a riot.

The man didn't like to yell much, he thought it was a waste of energy and his throat tended to hurt afterwards, so he liked to avoid it as much as possible.

However, today wasn't one of those days.

Levi actually lost count of how many times he yelled at the top of his lungs today, even going as far as punching someone in the face for being a disrespectful piece of shit.

So, all in all, he was fucking done with today.

When he arrived at his apartment door, he heard the faint sounds of the music Eren liked to play while he was cooking, and the mouth watering aroma of dinner.

Opening the door, he locked it, took off his shoes, adding them to their small rack, dropped his back by their closet and walked into the kitchen.

For some months now, Eren had been growing out his hair.

The brunet currently had it in a messy bun, using one of the cat hair ties Levi got him on a whim one day after work.

Levi felt himself smile when his lover's green eyes met his own grey ones, "Welcome home, Lee."

Crossing what little space remained between them, he stood behind the other male and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, feeling the muscle beneath his hands, "I'm home."

"Hanji told me today was a bit of a rough one for you, so go ahead and hop in the bath, water's all warm. I'll be there in ten minutes to wash your hair."

"_I love you._"

Eren snickered, carefully stirring the spicy curry, "Love you too. Now, get your butt in the bath."

Smacking his lover's own rear in retaliation, smirking at the yelp the younger let out, he went into their bathroom.

* * *

Taking off his clothes and placing them in the basket, Levi let out a loud sigh of relief as he sank into the perfectly warm water.

Closing his eyes for a bit, he didn't hear Eren come in until the other lightly tapped his shoulder, making him open his right eye.

"I'm gonna wash your hair, so keep those pretty eyes closed, okay?"

Levi grunted in agreement and kept his eyes shut.

The brunet rolled up the sleeves to his white long sleeve, pumped some shampoo onto his left palm, gathered some water from the tub to begin a lather and began to gently rub it into his lover's black hair.

Smiling down at Levi, Eren ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, lightly scratching the other's undercut, and kept going once he heard the other's grunts of approval.

"How was school today, Ren?"

"Not too bad. Just had some basic lectures and I have some research I need to do for a paper."

"You know, I've never heard a doctor to be call their lectures basic."

Eren laughed which caused the other male to smile.

He continued washing Levi's hair for a couple more minutes before he brought the shower head over and washed away all the shampoo.

"You need a shave, Lee. I can feel the stubble." He ran a fingertip around the other's jaw.

"Yeah. You get a look on your face when he kiss. I can usually tell that's when I need to shave."

"That's cause it's itchy."

"Help me shave afterwards?"

"Of course."

Once there was no more shampoo in his hair, Eren added some conditioner.

Levi used to complain about the product, but quickly changed his mind at how soft it would feel afterwards, and now always made sure to apply some during every bath.

Allowing the product to remain in his hair for a few minutes, Eren washed it away with some warm water.

Twenty minutes later, Levi was getting out of the bath and was sitting down on their toilet, remaining still so Eren could apply some shaving cream to his face.

He chuckled quietly to himself when he saw Eren sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Changing the razors, the brunet let some water from their faucet run as he began shaving his lover's face.

Levi himself placed his hands on his lover's hips, running his thumbs along the soft fabric.

When his face was cleanly shaven, he had Eren lean down and placed an appreciative kiss on his younger lover's lips.

Eren left him to get dressed and went to go set up their dinner.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Levi walked out in his pajamas, which consisted of Eren's old high school t-shirt and some pajama bottoms.

He sat down at the table and smiled upon seeing his favorite spicy curry for dinner and a tall glass of his favorite iced tea.

Eren sat across from him and both began eating their dinner.

Most of the time, they spent it in comfortable silence, much like they were now, and after a long day, Levi really appreciated it.

Once they finished, Eren washed their dishes while he sent his lover to relax on the couch.

Levi laid down and turned on the television to a random channel, a cooking competition from the sounds of it, and stared up the ceiling as he waited for the other to join him.

Some minutes later, the brunet came over and placed his lover's head on his lap.

The soothing feeling of Eren's fingers through his hair made him shut his eyes and sigh in contentment.

At the end of a long day, there was nothing better than coming home and being pampered by the love of his life.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he woke up next, it was around three in the morning, and Eren was cuddled up to him.

Smiling to himself, he brought the younger closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

End.


End file.
